character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragna the Bloodedge (Canon, Composite)/ZeroTC01
|-|Central Fiction= |-|Cross Tag Battle= |-|The Black Beast= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Ragna the Bloodedge (ラグナ＝ザ＝ブラッドエッジ, Raguna Za Buraddoejji), also referred to as his criminal alias of the Grim Reaper, is the main protagonist of the fighting game series, BlazBlue, and the older brother of Saya and Jin Kisaragi. He was raised alongside his siblings in a church after being saved from a mysterious lab by a beastkin named Jubei, one of a group of heroic figures known as the Six Heroes, and so the trio were in the care of Celica A. Mercury, the sister of another member of the Six Heroes, the Great Sage, Nine. As time went, however, the day had come where the church was burned down by Yūki Terumi and Jin, the latter cutting off his brother's right arm before they kidnapped Saya and left Ragna for dead. Despite this, he was saved by a vampire and Observer known as Rachel Alucard, and his now-missing arm was replaced with a weapon referred to as the Azure Grimoire. Following these events, Ragna was found yet again by Jubei, and was taken in and trained by him in order to control the power of the grimoire, per the request of Rachel. Years later, following the completion of his training, Ragna was taken to the site of the burnt church, and was handed the garb and sword of a hero called "Bloodedge", and with that, the man of the Azure Grimoire embarks on his own journey throughout the world of BlazBlue, facing a number of powerful opponents and challenging trials. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, likely 1-A | High 2-A, likely 1-A | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, Grim Reaper, Man of the Azure, Good Guy (as referred to by Taokaka) | The Black Beast Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male | Unknown | Inapplicable Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal, Wielder of the Azure Grimoire | Self-Observing Weapon | Conceptual Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (The Azure Grimoire normally “reacts” to Murakumo Units), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Perception Manipulation (The Azure caused Litchi to seemingly sink into a pit of darkness just by being near her), Fear Manipulation (Passively scared Mai and Platinum with his mere presence), Forcefield Creation (Should be able to replicate an Ars Magus Barrier), Invisibility (Can utilise Camouflage Armagus), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8; Had a life-link established with Nu-13), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Regenerated a hole in his chest thanks to the Azure Grimoire; High-Godly, likely True-Godly via his life-link), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and 10), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), Resurrection Negation and Healing Negation (The Azure Grimoire can inflict irreversible wounds to one's soul, effectively negating any potential form of recovery, including Celica’s healing magic. Permanently erased Terumi, and should scale to Izanami’s ability to end his existence while he was in Hazama’s body. Capable of killing Noel and Izanami), Reality Warping (The Azure Grimoire can cause ruptures of other phenomena), Absorption (Absorbed Lambda’s IDEA Engine. His drive allows him to absorb one's life), Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Stated that he would devour the dreams of all the Chosen), Power Nullification (Reversed Nu's smelting process), Attack Reflection (Reflected Izanami’s absorption of Noel back to her using the Azure Grimoire), Invulnerability (Immune to conventional weaponry due to him existing outside of Logic), Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation and Time Stop (The Azure Grimoire was compared to the Cauldron and is also capable of utilising the Boundary's powers), Resistance to: Conceptual Destruction, Physics Manipulation (Could withstand attacks from Azrael, which are so powerful, they literally break the Laws of Physics), Plot Manipulation (Unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without being passively paralysed), Transmutation (Can resist being turned into seithr by the Embryo), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist seithr, which is poisonous and can induce addiction, as well as deteriorate bodies, at least to some extent. Furthermore, seithr can reduce one's power), Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation and Time Stop (Can resist the effects of the Cauldron and the Boundary, which can erase memories and cause time to stop with their mere existence. Furthermore, their effects involve losing everything you were and ever will be, with the Cauldron even being able to corrode entities. Finally, when entered or closed, the Boundary results in taking-in infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, also corrupting and turning anything into chaos), Sleep Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Resists the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies the user's senses and even drive some mad), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As a competent Ars Magus user, Ragna should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which has been stated to protect its user from these effects. Broke out of Izanami’s Gravity Pin), Fear Manipulation (Unfazed by Azrael’s presence), Power Nullification (Even with Kushinada's Lynchpin active and him being within Celica’s vicinity, Ragna can still use the Azure Grimoire), Death Manipulation, Absorption, Technological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Resists the Immortal Breaker, which can place death in the target's mind and induce it, and the Izayoi itself), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Can tank attacks from Yukianesa, which can erode life and freeze the likes of Azrael at intensities restricting the motion of atoms), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can tank shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate Armagus-based explosions), Phenomena Intervention (The Azure Grimoire can resist Phenomena Interventions, even from the likes of Amaterasu. Terumi was incapable of Observing him), Attack Negation (Able to permanently harm Es, to whom any damage dealt simply “never happened”), Mathematics Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 5; Much like Observers, Ragna exists outside of Logic, i.e. the fundamental laws of the world which originated from the elements of fire, water, earth and air, as well as light and darkness, the Two Great Origins. Unaffected by Phenomena Intervention, which can reset the entire world) |-|The Black Beast=All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Rage Power, Creation, Weather Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Paralysed Tager), Memory Manipulation (Erased Jin's memories, despite him possessing the Power of Order), Resurrection and Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Via Self-Observation), Technological Manipulation (Seithr can tamper with technology), BFR, Telepathy and Absorption (Via scaling to Arakune, whom is essentially an incomplete Black Beast), Deconstruction, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) |-|True BlazBlue=All previous abilities, Phenomena Intervention (Capable of causing Phenomena Interventions due to him wielding the True BlazBlue), Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 1) and Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; Became the concept of possibility itself, vanishing as an individual and being reborn as a concept, as nothing), Power Bestowal, and likely many others (The Azure is the source of all Drives and even the Eye of the Azure, and thus it should scale to them all) |-|Cross Tag Battle=All previous abilities, Resistance Bypassing, superior Void Manipulation (Can interact with and harm Merkava, whom is a void entity in a state of nothingness), Resistance to: superior Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can tank attacks from The Insulator), and Absorption (Should resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s EXS) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Wields the Azure Grimoire, which is a high-density mass of Seithr meant to utilise the power of the Boundary, a structure transcending space and time, similarly to Cauldrons and oppose the Master Unit: Amaterasu. His power was compared by Arakune to that of the Azure itself. Can trade blows with the likes of Izanami, Nine, Terumi and, to an extent, Es, among many others. Capable of defeating 20% Hakumen by releasing the restrictions of the Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine. Nearly killed Jin while on the verge of becoming the Black Beast. Was devouring the dreams of the Chosen after defeating each of them and converting said dreams into possibilities), likely Outerverse level (Comparable to the likes of Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time. In other words, this means that it exceeds the limitations of what defines space and time from any denotation of the words, which would likely include the concepts as well) | High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Cited as one of the most powerful entities in the verse, requiring the combined might of the Six Heroes in order to be defeated. Comparable to Izanami. Its power was compared by Relius to the complete Nox Nyctores Core, which Nine was going to use in order to extract the Embryo’s Seithr and destroy Amaterasu. The very source of its activity is Seithr, which it also spewed after being defeated, meaning it should scale to the aforementioned feats related to said substance. Implied to have once destroyed the world) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Became the concept of possibility itself, meaning he obviously embodies the possibilities of the BlazBlue world, of which there is an infinite number on this scale. Wields the True BlazBlue, which is the most powerful force in the verse, exceeding the power of Amaterasu and even creating a timeline beyond it and Takamagahara’s control, i.e. Phenomena Intervention as a whole) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Fought and defeated a complete System XX composed of 4 keystones with help from Yu, Hyde and Ruby, while just a single Keystone was stated to emit a power akin to the Azure itself. With help from Naoto, Ragna fought and defeated Susano'o, who was repeatedly stated to be a world-ending threat that would have destroyed all possibilities, with his power being stated to be "from another dimension") Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Can keep up with the likes of Izanami and Es, among many others) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Comparable to the Six Heroes, Izanami, etc.) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Should be far superior to Amaterasu, the Embryo, and characters such as "Me", who can move in a place in which the concept of time doesn’t exist) with an Omnipresent existence (Became the concept of possibility itself) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Kept up with System XX and Susano'o) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (As Ragna absorbs more of the Chosen's dreams, his Soul Eater increases in "weight", implying he can support the weight of multiple worlds) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal | High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal | At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal | At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level | High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Shown to be capable of fighting extremely powerful opponents for extended periods of time, as well as withstanding lethal wounds on numerous occasions) | Limitless | Limitless | Extremely High (Has undergone a long series of battles, showing little signs of fatigue in the process, even while having to traverse through the Phantom Field on-foot) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Aramasa. Higher via hax and various attacks. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal w/ Black Beast’s power. | High Multiversal, likely Outerversal | At least High Multiversal, likely Outerversal | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Aramasa. Higher via hax and various attacks. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal w/ Black Beast’s power. Standard Equipment: Azure Grimoire, IDEA Engine, Aramasa | None | True BlazBlue Intelligence: Above Average (Though Ragna is noted to hardly plan ahead, as reflected in his fighting style, with most of his attacks consisting of him swinging wildly at his opponent, he has still shown the ability to be a competent fighter and user of Ars Magus, and can still come up with plans when he really needs to) | Nigh-Omniscient w/ True BlazBlue. Key: Base | Black Beast | True BlazBlue | BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Weaknesses: None notable. Note: Due to his current nature, True BlazBlue Ragna should not be used in VS Threads, as he is completely incapable of fighting and it's unlikely he's even conscious in this form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1